Athena destroys a held back note
Characters Principal-Paul Athena Asamiya-Salli Captain-Steven Clerk-Simon Paulina-Princess Evil Paulina-Kendra Likeplaneboy-Princess Year 13 Teacher-Paul Lily Bunny (on TV) Lily's mom (on TV) Lily's dad (on TV) Plot Athena does a good job for destroying a held back note from Likeplaneboy. Transcript Principal: Athena, you just finished year 13. Now, I have a surprise for you. Athena: What is it? Principal: You get to take a cruise ship to your school to start Year 14. Athena: Thank you. (at harbor) Captain: Hi, I'm Cathy McCarthy and I will be your captain for this trip. Anyway, you must be Athena Asamiya. Athena: Yes, I am. I'm going to a school. Captain: This is the final call. (on ship) Captain: Your room is on floor 7. It's room 754. Do you have any questions? Athena: Is there a food court on this ship? Captain: It's on floor 5. (at food court) Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get you? Athena: I'll have 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, a Coke and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: I'm sorry but the Oreo McFlurries are sold out. Athena: Really? Come on. Clerk: Don't feel bad. The soft serve cones are still available. Athena: I want that one instead. Captain: Well done. We'll have it to go. (back in Room 754) Captain: You did a good job at McDonald's in the food court. Athena: But what about that evil clone? I saw her attacking her good clone. Captain: Okay, let's see what happened back in the food court. (back in food court) Evil Paulina: Paulina, I said I wanted 10 chicken nuggets, large fries, a Coke and an Oreo McFlurry! Paulina: Evil me, the clerk said that the Oreo McFlurries were sold out! You can either have a soft serve cone or nothing at all! Evil Paulina: (Shouty) WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MACFLURRIES! Paulina: Evil me, you are a spoiled brat! We're going back to our room and you're grounded until we arrive! Evil Paulina: (Ka-Chung sound effect) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (back in room 754) Captain: That's all the time we have. It's getting late so I might check on other rooms. Athena: You mean this ship has curfew? Captain: Yes it does. We will be arriving at the school tomorrow so have a good night's sleep. If you have any trouble, please notify me. Athena: Thank you. (Captain leaves) Athena: Maybe tomorrow, I might start my quarternary year and if I succeed, I might begin my quinary year, or my senary year or even my septenary year. Likeplaneboy: Dear Athena Asamiya, You have lost the challenge. You are getting held back to year 13, which means you go back to tertiary year! Signed, Likeplaneboy! Athena: Screw Likeplaneboy for giving me that held back note! I got it! I will destroy it with my psycho ball! (Athena destroys a note with a psycho ball and throws it in the water) Athena: If I find Likeplaneboy, I will ground him for life and send in Lucina to kill you by force! (phone rings) Year 13 Teacher: Where's your held back note? Athena: I tore it up and threw it in the water. Besides, I'm on a ship heading to year 14. Since I can't find the note, I can't go back to year 13. Likeplaneboy was the one that sent it to me. (Athena hangs up phone) Athena: Before I get tucked in and go to sleep, this is the first time I graduate. I never want to get held back to any previous grades. No one is allowed to send me any notes like these because that's junk mail. This is Athena Asamiya, signing off. (Athena activates Richard Scarry's best counting video ever) Lily's mother (on TV): Settle down Lily, it's time to sleep. You've had a very busy day. Lily's father (on TV): We're very proud of you Lily. You did a wonderful job counting up to 20. Lily Bunny (on TV): Maybe tomorrow, I can count up to 30 or 40 or even 100! (lullaby plays and Athena yawns and falls asleep) Lily's mother (on TV): Close your eyes and go to sleep it's been a busy day. You took a walk and counted things you passed along the way. You counted cows and frogs and birds and hats up in the sky. You counted pigs and pancakes and drums as they marched by. Hush a bye, 8, 9, 10. Tomorrow you can count again. Hush a bye, 8, 9, 10. Tomorrow you can count again. Category:Ungrounded Stuff